


Thief

by QuestionableGentleman



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mild Somnophilia, PWP, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableGentleman/pseuds/QuestionableGentleman
Summary: Sleepy, lazy morning sex. That is all.Who knows when/where it takes place. All I know is- this ship doesn't have enough content, particularly of the non-angst variety.





	Thief

When Bronn woke, it was to a cold draft across his legs. Cracking an eye open and slowly dragging himself back to the land of the living, he surveyed the situation. Normally, despite the blizzard that whipped the castle walls outside, the bed was perfectly warm. Now, though, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on an elbow, Bronn could see exactly why it wasn’t. 

Still quite deeply asleep, Jaime had managed to steal all the blankets and furs to his side of the bed, nesting inside of them until only his gold hair stuck out the top. Chuckling quietly, Bronn shifted over to him, finding the opening to his cocoon of blankets and slipping in behind his lover. 

Jaime awoke with a little start as a pair of icy hands slithered up his sides, around to come to rest on his chest, wiry arms girding his sides. 

“Bronn, no…” he groaned, burying his face further into his pillow, shivering as icy finger tips trailed over his ribs. “You’re an evil man.” 

Bronn just laughed at that, molding his body against Jaime’s, nosing the short hair at the back of his neck. “Me, evil? You’re the cunt who stole all the blankets.” 

Jaime huffed, shivering as the sellsword’s chilled skin pressed against him. “Not  _ intentionally _ !” 

“I still think you better warm me up,” teased Bronn, letting one of his hands slip down Jaime’s front, callused fingers trailing patterns over tight abdominals, and down to one of his hips. 

Jaime just groaned, hiding his face in his pillow again. “ _ Fine _ . Fine. Do what you want. But don’t expect any participation on my part this early.” 

Bronn chuffed out a little laugh, breath washing hotly over the back of Jaime’s neck. Back under the warmth of the blankets, and pressed up against his lover, he was almost tempted just to close his eyes and go back to sleep as well. The prospect of a nice, lazy fuck was too good to pass up though, and Bronn felt his cock twitch to life against Jaime’s ass. Extracting one arm from the toasty tangle of blankets, he fumbled on the nightstand, locating their little bottle of lubricant. 

Jaime was already mostly asleep again when he felt slick fingers rub over his entrance. Letting out a shuddery little moan, he shifted his legs apart a bit to give Bronn more room to work. His usually so tight pucker was still a little slack from the night before, and Bronn took the opportunity to push two fingers inside him at once. 

“Bronn! Seven hells!” He was fully awake all over again, legs twitching and cock perking up as his lover’s rough fingers curled, teasing remorselessly over the pleasure center deep inside him. 

Bronn grinned, loving the way he could make the Kingslayer shake and moan. He worked his fingers into him at a leisurely pace, laving kisses along the side of his neck, teasing spots he knew were sensitive with his tongue. He worked a third finger into Jaime, loving the muffled little groan it drew from him, and the way his body tensed and tightened around the intrusion before slowly relaxing again. Even as Jaime’s hips started to roll back into Bronn’s ministrations, he kept the pace slow, stretching and teasing him slowly. 

The pleasure was heady as it coursed through Jaime, little shocks running up his spine every time Bronn touched his prostate and the aching fullness almost too much to handle. He gripped the pillow beneath him, panting into it as he rolled his hips back, trying to urge the sellsword on. Jaime shuddered violently, sucking in a gasp as Bronn’s fingers gave a pointed curl into his sweet spot, and his teeth nipped at Jaime’s neck. 

“Come on. I’m ready- I’m ready, Bronn.” Jaime reached back, gripping Bronn’s hip. He could feel Bronn’s hard cock pressed against him, and he  _ wanted _ it. 

“You’ll be ready when I say you’re ready,” Bronn growled, giving a particularly pointed jerk of his fingers into Jaime’s prostate, and relishing the cry it caused. 

He loved teasing his proud lover, taking him apart with his fingers and tongue and cock. Something about seeing the great Lion of Lannister shaking and moaning under him like a whore without the pretense made him incredibly aroused. Bronn spread his fingers, stretching Jaime open, and thrust them again as he set his teeth into his shoulder. 

“If you don’t- aah..! Get on with it.. I’m going to roll you over and just ride you,” Jaime grit out, looking back over his shoulder at Bronn. He tried to be annoyed, but the words only came out as needy, his cock twitching, hard and eager against his hip evidence of that need. 

“Oh? I thought I couldn’t expect any participation from you,” Bronn teased, slowly pulling his fingers out all the same. 

Jaime just huffed, glaring over his shoulder at his lover. “You’re terrible.” 

Bronn’s chuckle was a little rough as he stroked oil over his cock, unable to hold himself back any longer. “Aye. I never denied that.” 

He aligned himself with Jaime’s waiting hole, pushing in slowly with a deep groan. The tight heat was almost too much to handle and he stilled himself as his hips met Jaime’s firm ass. Jaime’s broken, half muffled cry at the deep intrusion was a whole new dose of aphrodisiac that had Bronn’s cock pulsing inside him. He wrapped an arm around his partner again, holding him tight as he started to move his hips in a slow, steady roll.   
Gravelly little noises met sweat-damp pillow as Jaime felt Bronn taking him apart. Each thrust was angled perfectly to meet all of the places in him that sent fiery lines of pleasure up all his nerves. He clutched the blanket, tangling his fingers in the thick fabric, letting Bronn do as he pleased with him. Most of their rendezvous were rougher, too much passion to go slow and lazy. Now, the easy slide of the sellsword’s cock inside him, the gentle tide of his thrusts, the early morning haziness, was like heaven. He never wanted to stop. 

Bronn kissed over Jaime’s tanned shoulders, up the side of his neck. He finally dipped his hand down, starting to stroke Jaime’s heavy cock in time with his thrusts. “Mmhh...This is worth the early wake up,” he murmured into the Kingslayer’s ear, nipping at the shell. 

“Ahh.. yes. Yes… It is,” Jaime managed out through the fog of pleasure refreshed each time Bronn’s hand moved over his cock. 

Pleasure built like molten metal in Bronn’s gut, and he couldn’t keep his slow pace anymore, starting to move faster, driving into Jaime with a new vigour. The lewd sounds of their lovemaking- skin against skin, and Jaime’s little cries were all muffled by the thick nest of blankets and furs tangled around them. 

Jaime came first, spilling over Bronn’s hand with a cry of the sellsword’s name, body trembling and tightening incredibly around the cock inside him. That new pressure was too much for Bronn, his own pleasured sounds dampened as he bit down onto Jaime’s shoulder, spilling deep inside him.

“Are you quite warm yet, Ser Bronn?” asked Jaime after a long minute of catching his breath, melting back against his lover’s chest. 

Bronn laughed, resting his forehead against Jaime’s shoulder. “I don’t think an army of white walkers could chill me right now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Fic: You're So Vain - Carly Simon


End file.
